Distractions
by BonesBird
Summary: Erika brings Jon a present, but then gets annoyed that he focuses on it. At which point she tries to distract him... any way she can. (SassCaptains, set just after the end of the war)


**So, this was inspired by my friend Kaitlyn (aka eddardstark on Tumblr) who attempted to get me back for headcanon-y text messages by... giving me another headcanon... that eventually became this. So, thank you Kaitlyn.**

**Shin xx**

* * *

><p>It had been a very long, very difficult month. Maybe that was just the way all of this was going to go now they were married. They would be scheduled to different patrols, and only met up when Starfleet felt like they deserved it. All it really meant was that they had called each other more often. What wasn't making this easy was that Jon had been sent the latest recording for Stanford's water polo team, and she'd decided that bringing it for him would be a nice surprise. She now regretted that decision. Half an hour later she was bored and he was avidly watching the match. She could probably have left for her ship and he wouldn't have noticed. "I don't have to be here, you know?"<p>

"What?" He commented, still clearly very distracted, but at least he was still with it enough to have noticed she had spoken. That was better than the last time they were together and he had a match to watch. Both he and Trip had been there that day, and she had ended up reading every report on her PADD and then half of a book. The boys were distracted when there was a game on.

Today though, she was feeling a little neglected. She had been looking forward to having some time with him, even if that time was only actually spent going over his reports. Sitting and reading those reports while Jon shouted at a sport she barely understood was definitely not her idea of a jolly good time. "I could have stayed on _Columbia_, Jonathan."

"I'm sure dear." He replied, and while he was actually noticing she was speaking, he also clearly wasn't actually paying any attention to what she was saying.

"Jonathan!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he jumped a little then looked at her a little sheepishly. While normally he would be extremely cute giving her that look, she wasn't in the mood to be cheered up by his adorable face.

After a few seconds he motioned to the screen and was clearly willing her to watch too. Instead she just stared at him. "It's the finals, Rike."

"And it's a data record you can watch when I'm not here." She could also spoil the score for him if she really wanted to. She started rubbing her hand along his thigh, just trying to distract him a little from the game. This was normally the easiest way.

"Erika." He yelped a second later, and she knew from that moment on that it'd been working, but also that he'd caught on to the idea.

"Come on Jonathan." She would try pleading again, just because pleading would no doubt end better for both of them. Otherwise it would probably end in angry sex, which while generally being awesome for her, tended to end with another, bigger argument that she didn't have the energy for right now. Within a minute Jon had been drawn back into his game, and she was left reading a PADD. "I hadn't seen you in a month, and now I'm sat here actually reading your reports. You could tell me."

"I will." He said, and this time he reached out and took hold of her hand, probably to stop her trying to use dirty tricks on him once again. She would definitely have tried again if she had the choice.

This was all making one thing abundantly clear. She'd made a mistake giving him that recording when she arrived. It had seemed like a nice idea, though, and she would have regretted not giving it to him if she'd held onto it. "I definitely made a mistake giving you that data recording now rather than when I left."

"Probably." Jon agreed, but his attention was still on the game. "Would you look at that." He shouted a second, and she decided on another way she could make this work.

"Oh yes, he's got the ball. Now he's got the ball." She made sure that every syllable was dripping in sarcasm. She actually even understood the rules of the game, it just didn't at all entertain her. However, commentating sarcastically would be entertaining. "Oh, look, another player has the ball. That one almost took his head off."

"Erika." Jon tried to chide her, but really it just energised her more. She'd barely even gotten going.

There was something she had always wondered about athletic swimmers, and she wondered if Jon would answer her when it came to it. "Do you think they ever get the urge to wear socks. Not actually socks but swim socks."

"Erika, please?" Oh good, this time it was his turn to beg. She had spent half an hour sitting quietly through this, so now she'd gotten going she wasn't going to stop.

So, she pretend her was asking her to explain her question. "Well I mean it would only help them, right. Did you ever wear socks?" She knew for a fact Jon wouldn't ever wear socks if he could avoid it, so she doubted he would wear socks somewhere it was completely acceptable that he didn't. "I don't really care but asking seems like a good idea right now."

"You were put in this universe purely to torture me, weren't you?" Jon's commentary of her commentary was now amusing her more than her commentary itself. Maybe it was a passive aggressive way to get his attention, but it seemed to be working.

"Maybe they would be more comfortable if they weren't so exposed." She'd often wondered if swimming trunks were as cold as they appeared. There was something about being in the water all the time in nothing but a tiny thong of fabric that didn't appeal to her in even the smallest amounts. "I wonder if the water is warm, water always seemed cold when I went swimming."

Jon rolled his eyes and sat forward, clearly assuming that not being sat straight next to her would make it somehow harder to hear her. Then she heard his response and realised why he'd sat forward. "You're from New Mexico, hell would probably seem cold to you."

"Having never been to hell I can't tell you, but I'm fairly sure Rebecca could fill you in." This was definitely passive aggressive. There was a time to bring up Jon's ex who hated her, this probably wasn't it. "Seeing as she had to claw her way out of hell to live on this Earth."

"You do remember that I broke up with Rebecca seventeen years ago?" Jon asked, this time turning to face her properly.

"That doesn't matter." Given the way Rebecca still spoke about her, and acted toward her, it really didn't matter to her that Jon had broken up with her. "You still speak to her when you're on Earth, and she still bitches about me all the time so I don't think seventeen years counts for anything this time."

Jon rolled his eyes at her and she took the turn at glaring. After a few seconds Jon shrugged and shook his head. "We did sleep together the night before I broke up with her, she has a valid reason to dislike us both." OK. Jon had a point. They did sleep together.

But, it seemed that right now she'd done exactly what she wanted. "Have I distracted you from your game yet?" She grinned, then laughed a little louder.

"Thoroughly. I don't even know what's happening any more." He frowned in the direction of the screen, and that just made her laugh.

"They are playing a game." That wasn't really accurate, this wasn't a live game, and Stanford had been celebrating being the state champions for three weeks. "Or should I say, they did. Three weeks ago."

That seemed to remind Jon that maybe getting too into the game right now was not the best idea. She was only going to be here for the day. "I'll watch it tomorrow."

"That's fine, I won't be here tomorrow." She couldn't help it. "Now can you give me these reports?"

"No, I have a way you can make this up to me." Jon started, then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard.

When he pulled back a little Erika shrugged, and hoped that she didn't look too happy. Because looking too happy was annoying. "Fine, that's pretty much the main reason I'm here anyway."

"Mean." He teased, and that was the moment she knew he'd forgiven her for annoying him.

"Practical." She commented back, and really it would be practical. They were meant to be trying for a baby, so that would require the practice. Jon watching water polo was not actually all that helpful in that endeavour.

Jon, though, apparently wasn't as amused by her witty repartee as she was. "Shut up." Was his only comment before he kissed her as hard as he could.

"Yes sir." She couldn't help but get the last word in, and it seemed like Jon was at this point too amused to care about that. Instead he just pulled her closer and tugged her vest over her head. She might have just wanted to get the reports reviewed, but this was a very good waste of time instead.


End file.
